the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Stickman
"No thanks!. I don't drink!" Purple Stickman refuses to drink Black Stickman's beer. "And why should I believe YOU?" Purple Stickman after hearing the truth. "This is so awesome!" Purple Stickman discovers the third room. Black Stickman:"We have to climb up to get out". Purple Stickman: "And now?". Black Stickman:"I will just jump"(fails). Purple Stickman: "What do we do?" Black Stickman:"We will die!" Purple Stickman:"No!. Dead or alive, I want my money!!". Purple Stickman refusing to die. Purple Stickman is a possible hero in Bobby B's Funny Stickman Fight. He is a friend of Black Stickman. He attacks him after he does not get paid. Funny Stickman Fight He enters Black Stickman's house (and is shown wielding an axe) and greets him rudely. Black Stickman tells him to take a seat and when he does, he offers him some beer. Purple Stickman refused it and attacked him. Black Stickman tries to shoot him and his firearm is knocked out of his hands. He tries to get it back, but Purple Stickman damages it. They continue fighting.Purple Stickman holds Black Stickman at gunpoint and demands the money. Black Stickman warns him that he can't shoot him dead using that gun. But Purple Stickman refuses to listen and the gun blows up in his face. During the fight, Black Stickman attempts to drag him, but Purple Stickman holds onto a piece of wood. The wood gives way, uncovering a room. Black Stickman is incapacitated when Purple Stickman kicks his balls. He stumbles backwards and falls into the other room. Black Stickman follows him and they fight again. Black Stickman soon unleashes the truth about the money. Purple Stickman asks what is in the box next to them. They open it and they find another box. They open that box and find a remote with a button on it. Black Stickman thinks that it might be a bomb. Purple Stickman presses it and another room is opened. They go inside and find another box. They open it and they find another box. They remove it and activate a bomb. They try to get out using one of the boxes. This fails and Black Stickman says that they will die. Purple Stickman refuses to die and then he knocks down the box. He asks for his money again. This time, Black Stickman lies and tells him it was in the tiny box that they found in the bomb box. Purple Stickman goes back to get it. He opens the box which actually has dynamite, while Black Stickman locks him up in the room. Before the doors close, he throws the box back to Black Stickman and presumably blows him in to nothing but smithereens. Purple Stickman realizes that he is alive and well. The bomb box opens to reveal the money. Purple Stickman takes a handful of banknotes and strokes it. he attempts to get out but he realizes that Black Stickman had locked him inside and the remote was on the other side. After five months and several attempts to escape, Purple Stickman died in the room. On the wall it was revealed that once he had gotten out with the money, he had planned to buy a house and a car that goes at 450 km/h. He had also made a gravestone out of wood for himself and he had counted up some prices of the things he wanted. He marked down his days till he would get out and almost escaped by slamming a block of wood through the door. Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 2.46.22 PM.png|Purple Stickman enters Black Stickman's house Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 1.47.28 PM.png|Purple Stickman refusing the beer Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 1.57.07 PM.png|Black Stickman attempts to shoot Purple Stickman Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 11.12.43 AM.png|Purple Stickman dents the gun Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.01.06 PM.png|The gun explodes Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.02.19 PM.png|The two stickmen about to uncover a second room Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.03.32 PM.png|Black Stickman is incapacitated Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.04.27 PM.png|Purple Stickman "discovers" the second room Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.06.27 PM.png|Purple Stickman vs Black Stickman part two Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.08.01 PM.png|Purple Stickman strangles Black Stickman Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.09.39 PM.png|Black Stickman admits the truth Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.10.45 PM.png|The two men discover a remote Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.11.32 PM.png|The two stickmen discover the final room Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 3.04.47 PM.png|The two men activate a bomb Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 3.05.24 PM.png|The two stickmen attempting to escape the explosion Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 3.06.18 PM.png|Black Stickman about to lock Purple Stickman inside the final room Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 3.07.18 PM.png|Black Stickman possibly dies Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 2.56.23 PM.png|Purple Stickman lobs a shard of wood at Black Stickman... Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 3.44.22 PM.png|...and misses him by mere inches Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 3.32.03 PM.png|Purple Stickman stroking a bundle of money Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 3.34.13 PM.png|Purple Stickman dies